


Hope was always far more dangerous than rage.

by AutumnFoxx



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFoxx/pseuds/AutumnFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first and last time she ever spoke to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope was always far more dangerous than rage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I do well,a little nervous.

When it happens you're completely caught off guard. Which is another surprise amongst itself because you don't get caught off guard ever or at least that's what you like to think.

 

You distinctly remember (like you could ever forget) that you had been had been attempting to rile her up again, saying any cruel, vicious remark you could think up (and there were quite a few) to even remotely break through the woman's stony exterior and see her slip up just a teensy bit but nope ,Nada ,nothing. She just kept pushing through, test after test with her chin held high and her shoulders back as a silent fire burned in those stupid grey eyes of hers. All you could think was that you hated her, _loathed her entirely_. You wanted to see her punished for what she did to you. So with that new wave of vengeance and rage you snarl to yourself and croon at the woman.  
"You'll never leave you know....you monster."

The words ring the through the air and you notice that she doesn't even glance up from her work, eyebrows knit together in concentration but you had been expecting this. It's what she always did.  
She moving to the exit door now and your circuits snap eagerly as you ready yourself for another snarky comment at her complete and total patheticness when she abruptly pauses and you can't help but instinctively freeze yourself as you wearily watch her next step. She's turns to look into one of your many seeing eyes and you're slightly taken aback at the look on her face and you realize you honestly don't recognize the emotion in it.  
You're so caught up in musing over her face that you almost miss what she does next, the slight inhale and the voice honestly startles you.

"You're _wrong."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
